Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism PaperPedia Wiki Could you please monitor this wiki? I protected the site from anons, but there are registred vandals who also introduce pornographic images, and this has been happening from June. Thanks. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 12:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done by srs. 20:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sonic News Network According to |this forum, there is a planned attack on our wiki and other ones as well and it needs to be taken care of. Charlie (talk) 22:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Protected for 72 hours. Only registered users and admins can edit. 01:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Pixar Wikia Vandals are attacking the whole wikia with porn pics and sick messages! We need it taken care of! JaDangerz (talk) 01:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done by Staff. 04:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) User:SonicAndKnuckles This user has gone on Random-ness Wiki and has vandalized by removing content from pages and arguing with admins. He is also only 9 years old. It has been said that what he has done is considered trolling. He also has two sockpuppets (User:PikachuSpongebob1 and User:CrystalBlaziken). Can you delete all the comments this user and his sockpuppets made and globally block his account and his sockpuppet accounts? Puffleboy25 is awesome (talk) 15:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :None of these accounts has edited the random-ness wiki for 3 months. Underage users should be reported - if you have proof -- RandomTime 15:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sopranos Wiki http://sopranos.wikia.com/wiki/John_Clayborn & http://sopranos.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Castellano --TheBearPaw (talk) 12:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. 17:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sustainable Community action wiki Hi, the Sustainable Community action wiki http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?days=30&cb=9450 seems to be under attack from some sort of spam bot / automated vandalism thingy. Don't know if this is a cross wiki thing. Do you only deal with cross wiki stuff? Have deleted first batch, but a second lot seeming to be going through. Will try and delete these myself as and when I can. Would it be easier to deal with if I changed back to having comments on separate pages? Thanks for any help may seem appropriate, Philralph (talk) 08:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Working on cleaning it up. There's a fair bit of cross-wiki stuff too. -- sulfur (talk) 13:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Wiki Italia Hi, my wiki has recently been under heavy vandalism, you can see that from yourself from the recent changes and block log, this is partially due to the other admin incite the vandals, but as I think you are aware Italian wikis are recently been targeted by a group of vandals, (even here). Can you make some range block? Thank you. leviathan_89 11:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sothe and Paris on Spanish Fire Emblem Wiki Here are the links. While some information is correct, it is too overshadowed by vandalism for me to clean it up at this point (also, my spanish is not good enough to re-write them). Can you please block the IPs editing these pages as well? --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Site Vandalism thereway too many sites that have been vandilised during the summer. I was on the Magic School Bus Wiki Site and it got vandilised by many users plus there is some very inapprorate pictures. Than the other day I was on a Cripted Wiki Site and it too has been vandilised. The point is that yes there is vandilism and yes there good users out there. But because it is the summer you will find that vandilism will be up on your personal sites and will get worse if you and I the members and administrators to take care of them, because by the time the members get back from Summer Vacation you will find that your site has been vandilised to the point that it will take months to reclame I will give a list but than again they are the most unfrequently visited site. *http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magic_School_Bus_Wiki *http://cryptozoologycryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki *http://greatestfreakoutwikiever.wikia.com/wiki/Greatest_Freakout_Ever_Wiki *There maybe MORE 23:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Magic School Bus is cleaned up. I don't really see anything obvious and recurring on the other two sites you list. -- sulfur (talk) 13:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) There is three things left. One page I marked for deletion and two indecent pictures. One of a males genitals. I did try to clean up as much as possible, but there are many pages I have not checked on yet. 13:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The page you marked for deletion was fixed. Properly. The other image was also removed. -- sulfur (talk) 13:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC)